This invention relates to strop securing means which may be used for inhibiting undesirable movement of a load restrained by a strop.
In the event of an impact to a vehicle, there may be appreciable movement of a load due to the taking up of slack in, or extension of, a strop used to restrain the load. In particular, in a safety harness as used in motor vehicles there is usually an appreciable length of webbing between an anchorage and the point of engagement with the wearer's body, and additionally an inertia reel, as commonly used, includes extra webbing to permit normal forward movement by the wearer. When impact occurs, the combined movement due to strop extension and the tightening of coils on an inertia reel can be sufficient to permit contact with parts of vehicle structure.
The present invention is directed to the provision of securing means at an intermediate point on a strop whereby the amount of undesirable movement may be limited.
Strop securing means according to the invention comprises a housing containing a roller and means for displacing the roller so that a strop passing around the periphery of the roller will be pressed between the roller and a part of the housing.
In a preferred arrangement the strop is guided around the roller in such manner that predetermined tension in opposite end portions of the strop will act to displace the roller relative to its normal pivotal axis. Preferably, the strop passes around at least 50% of the circumference of the roller and the strop is pressed between the roller and the guiding means.